Magazines
by Dunedain789
Summary: When John tries to get some well deserved sleep, he gets woken up by a murderous Ghost. What has Roach done this time? Written for fun. Short one shot.


**I wrote this when I was bored and had lots of more important things to be doing! :D**

**Ok so I've noticed other people have questions on their fanfics so I've decided to give it a try. Please answer in the review!**

**Q: If you could meet each member of the 141 (Shepherd, Ghost, Roach, Soap, Price...) what would you say to them?**

**I have no idea how I came up with this idea. I was just sitting at my table, minding my own business when, bam! It just hit me! Anyway! It's not my best work but I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. And I beg of you, no flames.**

* * *

"ROACH!"

John MacTavish gave an annoyed grumble and flung himself out of his bed to investigate the noise. His room was pitch black and rather cold, air from the AC unit blew across his exposed chest causing him to shiver. He stomped blindly towards the door of his bedroom a pair of red silk boxers clinging to his hips.

As he reached for the door handle he tripped on a pair of trousers, which lay forgotten on the carpeted floor. He stumbled into the door with a loud bang, hands slamming into the heavy dark wood. The numbers on his watch told him it was 2:06am. He had only been asleep for 2 hours since his mission and long boring debrief with General Shepherd via computer. The thought only irritated John more as he ripped the door open with a bang.

There in the hallway stood Ghost, whacking his fists on Roach's door, his face contorted in rage.

"Roach! I'm not kidding! Give me back my magazine!" he roared, slamming his fists unrelentlessly into the door, having not noticed MacTavish's sudden appearance in the hallway.

The Captain watched Ghost with interest. He hadn't seen him this upset since Archer stole his balaclava. Crossing his arms in front of his massive chest, he leaned into the cream colored wall to watch the show, an amused smile on his lips.

Simon stopped beating up the door, his face an inch from it, teeth bared. "When you come out of there, I will emasculate you," said Ghost in a deadly whisper.

John snorted with laughter, causing the lieutenant to jump and turned to stare wildly at the CO.

"Bloody hell MacTavish!" gasped Simon, his hand on his heart.

"What did he take now Ghost?" asked John, barely able to conceal his grin.

Simon gave John a cold look. "He took my porn."

MacTavish blinked with astonishment before he collapsed onto the wall, howling with laughter. Ghost just glared at him, before giving the door a final kick and storming off back to his room.

When Simon's door slammed shut, and John regained his composure, he stood up and walked over to Roach's door. He knocked quietly on the door, and was greeted by the sound of the lock clicking open. He slipped inside the room quickly and turned to face Gary 'Roach' Sanderson.

Roach was sitting on the floor under the window with a mischievous grin on his face and a magazine rolled up in his fist. A warm breeze blew into the room, rustling the curtains and some abandoned papers on his desk.

"Nice boxers sir," said Gary, his grin widening.

"Hear you stole Ghost's porn stash," said John, grinning back at the young sergeant.

"Hardly his stash sir. Have you seen how many magazines he's got? The guy needs to learn to share."

John chuckled at this, taking a seat on the floor next to Roach.

"You ready for our mission in two days?" he asked.

Roach stretched, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's your first stealth mission Gary. I need to know you're confident you can do it," shrugged John.

Gary hesitated, weighing up his answer. "I'm confident sir."

MacTavish nodded, stifling a large yawn behind his fist.

Roach frowned. "I thought you only got back from your debrief a few hours ago. How long have you been asleep?"

"Not long enough. Ghost 's little tantrum woke me up."

Roach looked slightly guilty at this. MacTavish gave him a small smile before standing up, knees clicking in protest.

"You should really give Ghost back his magazine. He looked like he was going to explode," murmured John sleepily, drifting towards the door.

A sudden scuffle and a girlish squeal made him whirl round, alarmed.

Ghost had the top half of his body through the open window, his arms holding Roach in a headlock as he tried to seize the magazine. Roach was desperately trying to keep the glossy booklet out of reach, his face turning slowly red. John rolled his eyes and muttered "Good night you two," before he yanked open the door and walked back to his bedroom to get some more sleep.

Back under the warmth of his cotton blankets, John couldn't help but feel lucky. He was in command of some of the best soldiers on the planet. And in them, he had made some of the dearest friends he could ever hope to keep. He rolled over, nuzzling into his pillow as he fell asleep, a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

**So there you have it. Ghost keeps a large magazine stash in his room! The mission that Soap and Roach are chatting about is Cliff hanger. I originally had a really deep ending, but it didn't seem to fit, so I got rid of it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review and answer the question!**


End file.
